


Hanseatic Hour

by phobosus



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobosus/pseuds/phobosus
Summary: 异国他乡的思考
Relationships: Bisexual - Relationship





	Hanseatic Hour

Hanseatic Hours

（一） 汉莎之夜

我喜欢Hotel Hafen，我喜欢一切航海的主题，易北河岸的这片山岗，房间可以俯瞰圣保利老码头。熙熙攘攘，灯火绚烂。我在窗边抱着小欣的屁股，最后使劲耸到最深处，山下的星点昏黄，顿时迸出一片辉煌。

“奶油鲑鱼？”

“好呀，好呀，随你点。”

小欣最令人心动的就是这样，从荡妇做回少女，只需要五分钟穿衣服的时间。

差不多吃饱的时候，小欣搅动着盘子里的白汁，我看着她的眼睛，又看看细沫破灭以后的浆液，她一下子明白了，绯红着脸，举起小叉彷佛要掷过来，“讨厌啊，你”。

“下学期选什么课了？”

“供应链吧，大叔。”

“好吧。”

出来走在湿冷的街道上消消食，桔红的路灯下黑黢黢的路，引了我们走到马路对面的绿地上，巍峨的俾斯麦爷爷，不怀好意地藐视我俩。

“你知道毛奇其实是丹麦人吗？”

“好像老师提到过。”

“总参谋部的铁路计划，也算你们物流专业的呢。”

“嗯，大叔，这就是你说的事后一支烟，饭后战国策么？”

“哈哈，你个讨厌鬼。”一把揽来亲在怀里，“冷吗？”，“还好，有你搂着加热呢。”，“想不想再充充电？”，“不了，明天早上有课。”，“肚子还好吗？”，“比前几次好多了。”

小欣，小欣，什么都小小的，她里面不深，我到底的时候，需要抻一抻，才能尽兴地撞她。但稍微不注意，她肚子会隐隐痛，头两次特别尴尬地要去跑厕所，蹲了好一会儿回来，我又得重头再来。没办法，怪我喽，以前大多这样，还有就此分手的。

不过这些年慢慢懂得好处了，只要进到那个窝里，先别轻举妄动，让她适应一会儿，或者轻轻地磨。等她快乐地哼起来，再往百花深处探，这样对方就会被引得欣赏我的好处来了。就像白啤、褐啤再到黑啤，一点点来，最后都会对黑啤上瘾的。掌握了事物的规律，比掌握事物本身，还让我高兴。

送走了小欣，我回房间打字，好几封email等着回，都挺棘手，说深了得罪欧洲公司，说浅了香港不满意。疫情期间一切都不确定，大家的神经也不稳定，我还是继续扮演温润如玉吧。可我的惶惶不可终日，也不能总靠啤酒吧？做完了半晚上的工作，我出神地盯着河上慢慢进港的货船，桅灯让我感动，辛勤工作的人们，才是这个世界的梁柱。

我在qq里还在继续勾搭着，我知道我的弱点，我尽量改吧，可你让一个40岁的男人改脾气，好吧，好吧，尽量吧。

小杰可以过来，都要到后半夜了，那就来吧，这个北京孩子，我很喜欢跟他说说话。

“哥，路上特顺，这会儿根本没人，一会儿到。”，他头像的闪耀，让我一下子就高兴起来了。这个瘦瘦高高的单眼皮男孩，穿着黑色燕尾服，K423头两个小节的旋律迅速蹿起，我在看他演出的当场，就有一股特想干死他的冲动。

我跟小欣如果像父女的话，我跟小杰就是SM。我像个老爸爸，慢慢引导女儿小欣打开眼界，享受生活。而后半夜里，我会用大砍刀，撕开一个贱货的后背，插入他的胸膛，剜出他砰砰直跳火热的心，捧着它大喊，“我是宇宙之王，我要让你知道，我才是宇宙之王。”

还是窗边，还是那片暖气，地毯上隐约的米色污渍很可能是小欣的白浆，还是那几只脚印，这会儿站在上面的是这捧黝黑结实的腚。冲破紧致的括约肌，通过那片宽阔的孔道，直抵乙状结肠拐弯处。我像小杰祈求的那样，弯曲膝盖，一下一下弹上去，去挑刺、去扫磨那块核桃仁。呜呜呜，如西伯利亚寒风呼啸，“今儿效果显著啊。”，“你快弄死我吧，哥，我要干涸了。”，捅他，快捅他，我心底吼。抓住他的短发，闻见他的发香，拗起他的脖梗，我就是骑在骏马上，来来回回驰骋在天空低沉的大平原。此刻我就是腓特烈，此刻我就是拿破仑，我要横扫千军万马。

终归宁寂，鸦噪依旧。搂在怀里的是我的小男孩，拨弄着修长的手指，我问他：“你这算八度音？”，“你不懂，别瞎问。”，他睁开小眼睛眯着笑我，“你当初咋学了中提呢？”，我老爱这么揶揄他，“唉，还不是小提拉不过别人呗。”，他那胡同里的痞味儿又出来了，哈哈。果然，如一位哲人所说，binhen fema ichi fune，binhen male ichu munha，操女人是享受，操男人是尽兴。

汽笛短鸣三响，有船要出航了，圣米盖尔的尖顶会目送他们，也会保佑他们安全归来。

（二） 汉莎之晨

阿斯特湖，是这座汉莎城市的中央公园。我喜欢下了床回到人间的时候，与小杰在这里喝杯咖啡聊天。

四月了还泠冽的风里，坐在Alex的门外好像颇为不智，也看不到啥风景。伦巴第桥上都没什么车了，窗外黑漆漆的圣尼古拉被美军炸残的尖顶兀立，像个鬼影立在身后，令人脊背发凉。我定睛在咖啡馆窗沿的杜鹃上，半透明的火红花瓣，两朵两朵地互相依偎着，像是一对儿振翅啜蜜的蝴蝶，在这疫天里美好安宁得很不真实。

“尝下我的柠檬？”

我切下一大块，用刀搁到他盘儿里，换来他给的一角Sacher。

“你咋那么爱吃这种女童子军卖的玩意儿呢？”

“哥，那是你们美国人的Brownie，里面是杏仁碎不是杏仁酱好不好，品味差多了。”

“哦……”

“小时候跟我爸在维也纳，习惯这味儿了。”

是啊，习惯，可不就是个习惯嘛？小杰爸妈早年就离婚了，他从小跟着条件更好的父亲，习惯了东奔西走。跟外交流浪团的孩子们一样，小杰也不爱学习，幸得天资聪慧，拉得一手好琴，一路顺利进了音乐学院，毕业去了一家不错的交响乐团，让他老爸悬着的心放下了。颠沛流离的后果是他比我还喜欢男人，可以做零。

“你小子跟女的做过吗？”

“当然，我没你那么丑，哈”，一刻不敲打，随时起贫嘴，这就是北京孩子。

“挺好的吧？”

“还行，也能做，挺有意思。但我还是习惯跟男的，不腻味，不用哄，还能聊得特好，完事了一拍屁股走人。”

何尝不是呢，有句话说，要不为了生孩子，谁跟女人过啊？可射完了精，巨量分泌的催产素不饶你啊。女人也有女人的好，譬如，阴道毕竟是个称职的性器官啊，你弄她多少，她跟你反应多少，哼啊哈呀，水啊浆的，更甭提发抖抓床单了。所以毛主席说得好：“只要建立好正反馈闭环机制，什么都是玩具，打仗都能上瘾，整人更上瘾。”您别说，老人家一句顶一万句，真的。

Latte再续，我习惯了。不喜欢卡普奇诺，觉得意大利人的肤浅，其实是长期社会失败的悲剧，不得不靠蒙骗和表面功夫；我也不喝Espresso，浓，神经不舒服，像我这样聪明有余，智慧不足的人，神经系统都不大稳定，控制不住情绪，喝了尿多。

异国他乡，我们肆无忌惮地用中文聊着性欲里最诡异的部分，不分雌雄。疫情仿佛只是一出舞台剧的布景，剧情也不重要，不知真相的罗密欧与朱丽叶也可以，基情难耐的少年维特也凑合，关键是演下去，一定要演下去。

（三） 汉莎之昼

圣米盖尔教堂，当年汉堡港的标志建筑，万里归航，船一入易北河口，就能在地平线上看到黑点一样的尖顶，越来越近，越来越清晰，好像妈妈的臂膀，扑来拥抱游子。

小杰下午在教堂有个小演出，他和几个小伙伴组了个弦乐四重奏组，疫前每月的第三个周六下午在教堂里演出，帮忙筹款。时候未到，我约了小欣在附近转转。

“教堂后面的寡妇街去过吗？”

花木扶疏的后庭，很不起眼的小街，两边买纪念品的铺子都关门了。楼上土黄墙壁上海蓝色的窗框里，就是当年安置水手们遗孀孤儿的地方。

汉莎同盟依赖海运，滔天的北海波罗的海埋葬了无数的好男儿。为了他们没有后顾之忧，为了鼓励冒险，水手公会收大家一点点钱，收养殉难水手的遗属，把他们抚养成人，养老送终。在艰难的世纪里平添出一抹暖色调。

“也许，后世的保险机制，就这么启发出来的。”，小欣很有悟性，性子也平和，谁娶了做老婆都会有福气。

曲目并不出奇，鲍罗丁的D大调第2号一向很讨彩，尤其第二乐章对于小姑娘，没有不当场融化的。

“我喜欢他穿上衣服的样子，阴郁而认真。”小欣仿佛小声地自己跟自己说。

我没看她，继续听着他们，“他在床上的时候，才是他自己，阳光了，也放松了。”

是啊，我们仨很奇妙吧，或许这放纵里蕴含的反差与和谐也是缘分，是堂而皇之走在大街上，谁也不会关心的惊天小秘密。

如果Matiss那些粗笔夸张的线描，七笔可以勾出一幅裸女，十六笔可以勾出一次后入，那么二十七笔就能勾出快乐的三人组。

挤到里面的时候，终究感到有些诡异，这不是寻常碰到小舌头的感觉，那可是粗硬滚烫的柱础。当他也在耸动的时候，当它顶端半球形清晰可辨的时候，我从后面搂住小欣，握住她的乳房，紧紧地，生怕她跑掉，长出了一口气，停在最里面。任凭小杰越来越猛，越来越快，蹭着我的中段，冲撞着小欣的后壁。耳边是小欣愈益慌乱的急促呼吸，呜咽里咕哝着：“太胀，要炸了，要炸了。”

她还没有炸，小杰自爆了，汩汩的热泉一绺一绺的弥漫了腔道，七下，他每次都是七下，我会犯强迫症去数。“My turn, don’t move.”，喃喃地，我的屁股开始上左下右画着圈，带动着里面一阵紧似一阵画着椎面，把粘乎乎的浓浆，涂抹到每个褶皱和旮旯里，几乎可以听得到苦闷的泥泞声，在最深处传播开来。

还可以恶作剧地杵几下小杰的软趴趴，它像条死鱼躺在里面任人摆布。他生无可恋地仰望着我们骑在他身上接着享乐。溽热浆稠，这一个罪恶满满的渊薮，现在就归了我，变了法儿地玩儿。搂着小欣的肩，亲上她糊里糊涂的唇，斜眼瞟着小杰不怀好意的笑，跟他最私密地紧贴着，钻在我心爱的女孩体内，怦然心动的兄弟之情油然而生，一下一下精液喷在最里面，与他最热烈地汇合。此刻，我不知道我俩是共用阴道在彼此相爱，还是成全小欣腐女的愿望，抑或把每次当做疫情里最后的疯狂，还是在慰藉不快乐的童年？

“好了，完事了。”，小杰过来找我们，拎着那把心爱的Cremona范儿的琴收着。

“小欣欣，帽子很漂亮。”，今天斑驳的阳光，是很搭配那条雷诺阿的便宜帽子。

他俩中规中矩地打着招呼，却又有点不习惯似的闪烁了眼神。是尴尬，还是有意思了？我闪着念。

“去喝下午茶？”

“去我那儿吧。”，哦，这小子可能又想做了。也好，去他家吧，我很喜欢他的窝。那所房子在歌剧院后面几条街，排练和演出都可以走着去。一排尼德兰样式的街面屋里插入的这段Bauhaus，德国这种房子很多，都是二战后的改建。

他家在顶层，后面还有个朝西的小露台，望得见一方港口景色，低沉的北德天空，给不了几天在遮阳伞底下喝茶的日子。

Darjeeling的红茶包，冰箱里有熏鲑鱼，路上顺手买的饼干水果，小欣喜欢杏脯和Smoked Cheddar，当然，依然会有的一块Sacher。

聊爱情聊疫情，聊色情聊行情，下午茶的佐料五光十色。北海的西风，四点后就凉飕飕的了，我进屋跺脚躲在他床边的暖气那儿烘手，床头是一小块木底铜书版，细看像是印谁的奏鸣曲，北墙昏暗里的那幅，仿佛乌尔比诺公爵双联画，又好像不是，我出去也懒得问，却勾出来了欲望。

他俩居然在聊房价，我内裤里已经涨热起来，不好发作，便东拉西扯。“小杰，你买了这房，就娶了欣欣罢。”，小杰感到突兀，微微皱皱眉，小欣发作起来，“大叔，你哪儿跟哪儿啊？你俩结婚好了，我当伴娘！”

“人人都是双性恋，只缘未遇降龙剑。我干脆娶了你俩做老婆可好？一个日，一个肏。”

“又来了，你行嘛？”这回挑战的是小杰，好像在保护小欣，好像要划清界限，又好像...感觉也上来了。

我一脸贱兮兮地凑过去，捏住他底下，他红起了脸，扭了头过去，正好遇到一脸懵逼的小欣，俩人迅即起意，吻向对方，一场战火就此撩燃。

其实室内乐里，我更喜欢Trio，不像四重奏那么绚烂，那么装逼。是，三重奏庸俗，但通俗易懂。钢琴像是若隐若现的老男人，好像把握了节奏，好像没有，也许想把握，也把握不住。气焰汹汹的Cello，年轻活力，乖张地主持着旋律，小提琴被他挑逗得，时而幽怨婉转，时而高亢张狂，然而他俩的和弦交炽，才是最动人的部分。缠绵悱恻的广板，比起疾风暴雨的快板，更噬咬心尖。只有钢琴伴奏的小提琴，是单调的Sonata，你看那些韩国车，在西部荒原公路的五线谱上，只不过是一颗颗枯燥无趣的黑圈点，像极了肌肉形成了记忆的习惯动作。大提加盟之后，两洋作战，讨好与征伐此起彼伏，一会儿相得益彰，一会儿又两头落空，虐力更虐心，肉体与精神都有了无限可能，做爱仿佛新生。

事毕，昏黄的路灯光，从朦胧的百叶窗映入，照耀着三具疲惫的乐器，仿佛缕缕青烟里，闻得见的哈瓦那醉香。

（四） 汉莎之暮

天色将夜，街声原本就疏落，如今更是万籁俱寂。两个可人儿从禅定中缓了过来，嚷着肚饿尿急，昏暗的小公寓便又恢复了生机。

开一瓶白酒，拢过些剩下的吃食，将就一番算夜宵吧。

“欣欣，熏过的奶酪有股你那儿的味儿。”

我其实是也很贫，在北京读了几年书，别的没学会。而且见的事情多了，廉耻感就更差了。

“去你的，哈哈，不过两块杏脯夹着一片烟熏切达，两个小清新夹一个老男人，嚼碎了，搅匀了，就一口雷司令，细细品，还真有意思。”

你看看，这妮子娶回家真的推到可行淫，坐下以论道，有趣得很。

“咱仨，这是有那么点，道德沦丧了吧……？”，大大的问号，提出来的居然是那个gay，搞艺术的人正经起来，吓人一跳。

“道德嘛，那是约束寻常人的。”遇到这样的话题，我兴奋起来。有女人说过，你一射明白了，就爱高谈阔论。

“罗马人把最低的道德设定为法律，规定的是人们不许做什么。罗马法后来成为各国的成文法。在法律之上，并不过多干涉和约束，罗马公民干什么，怎么干，自己说了算，所以，你看罗马思想多自由，艺术多活跃啊。”

“可罗马恰恰亡于道德沦丧啊，中国虽然没有法治传统，但道德教化一直做得很好，才能复兴的。”，小杰在私立学校真的不白念，一个拉中提琴的文史哲都挺全的，难怪他演奏巴洛克，风格不像一般人的那么呆板。

“皇帝的道德败坏，打开了底层的丛林法则，到了对蛮族引狼入室，那也就无可救药了，所以基督教矫枉过正地重建了后罗马时代欧洲的道德规范；中国也是啊，书塾和乡绅督导的道德教化，都成了束缚人的封建礼教了，农耕时代一系列的道德规范早就过时了，无法承担引导工商业发展的重任了。表面看上去都像道德标准沦丧，但蕴含得更多的是道德维持能力的崩溃而已。这次疫情也是啊，疫后东西方社会都要面临一个道德重塑的大问题。”

“叔的意思是，知识分子通晓天文地理，历史经济，可以少一点约束，多一点自由，方便给人类做贡献呗。我在伦敦念预科的时候，住在Bloomsbury，那里就是个淫窝子。”，我真想捧起小欣的脸，使劲儿亲出一块大红印，让人都知道这是我的女人。

“剑桥还是个gay窝子呢。”小杰眼神一亮。“欣欣，难怪你那么腐，你跟大叔正好配成一对儿凯恩斯vs伍尔芙。”

“是啊，人类通透的是精妙的思想和之下形成的生活方式，与通的是哪类皮管子没关系。”，小杰看着小欣，面面相觑。“皮管子？”

“大叔啊，强词夺理，胡说八道，你是第一流！”小欣好像要挑战我，又好像要挤兑小杰，或许更像是要拉拢他。“那你说，我俩的皮管子都有啥妙处？”

“小欣有温润如玉的阴道和晶莹剔透的头脑；小杰好在饱满结实的屁股加细腻忧郁的谈吐。”，我几乎不假思索脱口而出，你讲的有多好，说明平时你想了有多少。

他俩都挺受用的，举着杯碰一下，“头脑！”，“屁股！”，哈哈大笑起来，熏鱼、干酪和莲雾，空无一物。

“不走了吧？”

“小欣，你呢？”

“没换洗衣裳……”

“不嫌臭的话，你穿我的。”

黑暗里不做爱，三个人洗得干干净净地聊聊天，最惬意，也最容易犯困。

“大叔，你怎么变成同性恋的？”

“叔不是同性恋，叔是双性恋，再次纠正你。我青春期的时候，父母都轮换去基地工作，发育前没妈妈，发育后没爸爸，还有个老姐成天晃来晃去欺压我，对女人又爱又恨，对发小就狠下毒手，于是成今日了，小杰你呢？”

“我天生的吧，不过我小时候父母离婚，寄养在亲戚家，到欧洲读的又是寄宿学校，可能也有关系。”，我何尝不是这样呢，儿时缺爱，跟缺钱一样，有人会节省，有人会求补偿；有人会去挣，有人会伪装；还有人会去抢。

“我不缺爱，我觉得我缺心眼。”，他俩困了，我没被逗笑，我觉得小欣不是缺心眼，腐女都有一颗富足的心。

窗外下起了雨，街角的教堂响起了子时的钟声，我念叨着暮鼓晨钟睡去。


End file.
